msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dolly
The Dolly was believed to have been a hacker on MSP (CA). Despite being extremely popular, there is very little to indicate whether The Dolly actually ever hacked. The Dolly is perhaps one of the most popular hackers when it comes to people being inspired or copying them, as it is a very typical site to see fake 'The Dolly' accounts in the Cafe Chatroom. It is unknown if the original The Dolly account actually ever went in the Cafes. Rumors The Dolly is not known to have hacked many users, although not much is known about them. Allegedly the Dolly can hack users on their accounts without them even knowing, and with them still being on their account. Apparently, due to a quote from Nathanky, they can take control of your cursor. There was a rumour in 2013 that the common dance animation The Dolly and other supposed hackers would use, 'Wave Dancing', indicated that the supposed hacker was searching for a victim to hack in the cafe. Who Is The Clown? The original 'The Dolly' had a profile best friend called The Clown. Some say that they are partners in crime, however many object to that theory. They are commonly said to be the dolly's other account, although not much is known about it. Some other sources say that they are together however nothing is certain. Victims Very few victims are known, one of which is Nathanky who was on and off stalked by many Dolly accounts who threatened to hack her if they didn't enter the room whilst they were there, Nathanky's sister, OnlyCalledBex then began realizing they were being stalked. Nathanky made a forum about being stalked, the forum was later unfortunately lost. "It kinda started when I got a message from a user, named The Dolly's Child... I thought they were just a random user so I replied "You look creepy". They replied "I'm suppose to.". After the conversation I searched for The Dolly and realized they were a hacker... A few minutes later I got a friend request from The Dolly, I accepted and saw they entered my room. I mean, I got a Girlfriend/4th best friend request from Anon before so the friend request didn't seem as weird. In my room 5 different Dollies were doing the dance with about 10 other movie stars watching, one by one they all left the room either having their accounts deleted or taken over. They almost deleted my account - I was on-line and my mouse started moving towards the Delete User button. I managed to stop it fortunately. Later my wall was spammed by insults from Dollies, I deleted most of them as they were inappropriate. The Dollies even made art-books about me. Since then, I haven't heard much of them and I was hoping I wont have to. When my sister told me a creepy girl with a stitched face was threatening to hack her I began to panic... at this time my sister was only level 8-10 so she didn't know much about The Dolly. I explained how she should block and avoid the users. She did and since then nothing has happened." - A quote from Nathanky about the Dollie(sp) Trivia * The Dolly's dance is the animation 'Wave Dancing' Category:Green Hackers